GRANDBABIES!
by serenamichele
Summary: Bulma, deadset on having grandchildren in the near century, desperatly wants her children to get with the babymaking!When Bra refuses, they team up on Trunks, & you'll never guess the other victim...
1. Prologue

Howdy folks! This is the first fic I've ever actually sat down and wrote. R&R but please don't flame me too badly.. And yes, I know I can't spell.

**GRANDBABIES!**

Summary: TP/ Bulma is desperate for another little angel to spoil and show off but must convince either Trunks or Bra to settle down and start with the baby making! There are a few problems though.. Bra is in the height of her modeling career and Trunks... well.. He's just Trunks, the irresponsible, party-going, 35 year old, permanent bachelor. I mean, the only girl he wouldn't use and lose would be Pan, his best friend .. Wait! PAN!

**Prologue:**

The atmosphere was fabulous. The exquisite ballroom lobby of the new Capsule Corp Hotel was humming with decorative jazz music and the whispered laughing of Bulma's nearest and dearest investors.. I mean friends. Everything was going as planned. No drunken accidents or shattered ice sculptors. Not a word mumbled about training or fighting or tournaments. It was refreshing.. and a tad bit boring.

Bulma chuckled as Mrs. Hillsburry said something that must have been humorous. She realized that before that, she was sleeping with her eyes open, all the while smiling, nodding her head, and sipping her bitter cocktail.

She jumped awake as a little pink blur zipped past her vision across the room.

"Well that is unbelievable Margret! Excuse me." with that Bulma left the circle of boredom to follow the blur, hoping she had ended the conversation with something that had made sense.

She rounded the corner to see the blur standing on the side of the fountain praying to the penny she held in her little chubby hands. A tear welled up in the back of Bulma's eyes as she witness the adorable site. The most beautiful little blonde child opened her bright blue smiling eyes as she threw in her penny.

"What did you wish for?" Bulma spoke up as the pink clad porcelain doll panted.

" I wisheded that Grandmommy Harvey would let me keep the kitty cat I found. It's white and it has whiskers and a little pink nose."

Bulma fell in love.

"That was a good wish. How old are you?"

"She's 4. Now Dessera, what did I tell you about running away?"

She lowered her head,"You said that I shouldn't leave you and papa's side so that people won't take me away."

"We just worry about ya cause we love you so much. Haha, now go back to papa."

"Yes ma'am." she started to prance back to the ballroom and turned around to Bulma,

"Nice to meet you Miss blue haired lady. Please don't tell my wish or it won't come true! Bye!"

With that, she was gone.

" Haha, I'm so sorry, Bulma. I wasn't going to bring her here but when I said the word 'ballroom' she thought she could be Cinderella and just had to come."

"No no! Bring her around more! I miss having kids around. It's been years since we've had little things running around the house! I wish I could have a baby doll to spoil!"Bulma had a crazy glazed over look in her eyes.

"Well, they are a blessing. I mean, just look at me! They keep you young!"

Now Bulma knew it was probably the botox that kept the woman youthful but listened as she showed hundreds of her grandchildren's pictures.

"What about your children? They're old enough to be married and have families by now I'm sure!"

"Well, you know my daughter Bra is really into modeling and fashion and such. There's no way she would let that go for pregnancy."

"Well what about your son? He's on up there and such a... nice looking young man. Surely women are just lining up for him?"

Bulma gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, how can I describe Trunks.. He's.."

From across the room at the bar , the answer was givin to her as they heard a..

"SLAP! I can't believe you asshole! You stood me up last night! You are so.."

"I didn't stand you up! I swear, I just forgot! My friend was supposed to remind m.."

"Your friend shouldn't have to remind you! Uh! Whatever, I'm gone!"She turned in her prada heels and clicked away. Trunks shrugged, took a sip of his drink and continued his prior conversation with his business associates. The party continued.

Bulma cringed in embarrassment, "Maybe I should just get a puppy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Bulma sat at the kitchen table with her cup of coffee looking at a baby clothes magazine longingly. Maybe she could convince her children to procreate. Or perhaps the family line would end with them. Damn.

"Hey momma! I'm back!" Bra struted through the door with a sing-song voice.

"So I guess Venice was nice?" Bulma said as she hugged her daughter and threw the magazine under the table.

"Fabulous! Except it rained a lot. But I had more free time though because the shoot got canceled a few days. Oh and guess who I saw!"

Unless it's your future husband I don't care.. "Who, sweetie?"

"PAN! Her little 'follower', Eric bought her a ticket so she could 'experiance it's beauty' haha, and he's a cute one too! They had been there already for a few days."

What! Videl is not going to beat me to grandchildren. She would talk to Pan later when she came to use the gravity room. Anyway..

How would she word this. Bulma had to at least find out her daughter's views on marriage .

"That's interesting, She did tell me she was going on a trip..So how are you and Chip doing?" Please work!

"Ha ha.. We are no longer a 'doing.'" damn. " That's the last time I date a guy older than thirty. He was desperate! Very unattractive quality I might add. Want some more coffee?"

"NO!.. I mean, I'm fine, the no-fat creamer is in the cabinet, Now go on, what happened.. Even desperation would look good on chip, he's gorgeous.." and would make gorgeous little half sayiens..

"And overbearing! Uh! I think he was infatuated with the idea of procreation and saw me as this young 'fertile' thing and was ready to spread his seed. haha!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" That crazy look flashed through her eyes again.

"...momma?"

She calmed down and cleared her throught, "I'm just saying, aren't you ready to settle down?"

"Um.. No! I'm in the hight of a career I love! And There are not many magazines that want to advertize pregnant housewives.. I'll do that when I'm old and shameless. Speaking of, how's Trunks?"

Bulma sighed, "He's still Trunks. This week I have been ready to ring his neck, Veggie style. He has been late to work, sloppy, and extremely grouchy. I'm ready for him to move back to his wing of the house. He got pissed last Monday and blasted half of living room up. I don't know why. But now he's back in his old room."

"He's got daddy's temper...Did he remember his date with the slut Wednesday night? Pan said she was supposed to call and remind him but she got distracted with Eric and didn't like her anyway."

"That girl made a scene at the investor party last night! Wait... Pan calls and reminds Trunks about his dates? That's odd."

"Are you kidding! I don't think Trunks could lace up his shoes without Pan! That's probably what's been the matter with him all week, haha.. He's Pan deprived."

"I am not "Pan deprived," and I chose to forget that date."A deep, annoyed, voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Boxer Boy! How are you? Are you choosing to forget to give your favorite little sister a hug?"

She ran up and gave her brother a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground. He couldn't stay mad.

"Eruhg.. Haha.. So how has my favorite camera slut been the past month?"

"Better than you from what I hear. Venice was great..since you asked."

Trunks stiffened at the word 'Venice.' Bulma cocked her head as she saw the flinch. Bra noticed and with an evel glint in her eye, took the opportunity to patronize him.

"Yeah, I saw Pan and Eric there. They looked like they were having fun. Eric's great, I'm sure she'll be spending a lot more time with him.."

"Eric's a dumb ass."

"Trunks, watch your language. Believe it or not I am your mother."

"Did that sentence feel weird for you to say, mom?"

"Haha, a little... but go on.. Eric's a dumb ass because..?"

"I can't even explain it. He tries to be funny and he's just not. He's annyoing and his sence of humor is just too.. Big." He rumaged through the cabinets and fridge as he spoke.

"Good reason to dislike someone ," Bra said sarcasticly.

Trunks got out the jug of milk, took a gulp, and grabed an apple. "And he's a bum. I mean, he doesn't have a thing, you know, like a thing he like's to do. Well, anyway.. I'm going to train.." With that he was off.

Bulma spotted some spiled milk on the floor. "Ugh.. I am sick of cleaning up after a grown man. Veggie makes enough of a mess."

"Here I'll get it." Bra got a paper towel and bent down to clean up the mess. She notice a crunpled magazine on the floor by her mother's feet. She picked it up.

"What's this?"

"It's mine," Bulma tried to snatch it away but Bra turned the other direction.

"A maternal magazine? Mom.. Are you pregnant! Why are pages marked. What the."

"GIM'ME!" She snatched it, rolled it up, and fixed herself. "No I am not pregnant. That is physically impossible."

"Did Trunks knock some girl up!"

"I wish," Bulma mumbled, "It's just that I'm ready to raise another little baby. With everybody grown up and out of the house, it gets too quiet. I want grandchildren!"

"Well don't look at me! I'm not an incubator!"

"I'm not saying that, it's just.."

The conversation was cut short as the front door slammed and female voice yelled, "I'm back!"

Pan jumped in the kitchen and gave Bra a hug. "Hi Bulma, missed my daily visit?"

Bulma chuckled, and for some reason she said, "Not as much as Trunks."

Pan 'humphed' and Bra continued the conversation,

"How was your trip? Have fun with Eric?" she said with a wink.

"It was ok, I broke.. Whatever it was.. Off with Eric..he was too boring."

"Boring! He took you to Venice! For a week!"

Pan shrugged her shoulders and walked to the fridge. "I know, I mean, he was nice but there wasn't anything to him. He didn't have a 'thing,' ya know?" She got out the milk jug a took a gulp, looking at the girls for conformation of her opinion.

Bra and Bulma nodded in awe as Pan repeated Trunks' prior actions to a T. Pan went on to rummage through the food.

"Oh! And he had the dummest sense of humour.. It was too 'big.'" She took a bite of her shiny red apple.

"Hm, someone spilled some milk, here, I'll get it up."

Bra silently handed her the paper towel she was still holding. Pan wiped up Trunks' mess and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to train, see you two later! Oh, and is it ok if I stay the night? I'm bombing my apartment for spiders.."

Bulma silently nodded.

"Um.. OK.. Thanx.."

They watched her uncomfortably walk to the other side of the house. Bra broke the silence.

"I think those 2 are on the same menstral cycle."

Bulma had the biggest smile she had since she was her pink porcelain doll.

"I think they would have beautiful children."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Pan walked into the training room, ready to work off a weeks' worth of tension that had built up between her and infuriatingly needy, purple headed one. He had no right to tell her who she should and should not see.. Even though he was right. But that was beside the point. Every dog has his day. He went out of his way to make sure she didn't have any fun without him!

He called every other minute to see if the trip sucked yet. At first it was a joke, then it got annoying. When he called at 1:00 am she finally had enough and told him not to call her back unless he died. Yep. She called him immature, unorganized, annoying, and the worst of all negative adjectives... jealous!

She assumed he didn't die because he hadn't called or talked to her in about 5 days. And because there he was in front of her in the gravity room in all his sweaty glory.

"Trunks," she greeted objectively as she paused in the doorway. He continued doing pushups in 800x gravity.

"Pan," he matched her icy greeting without looking up.

"Why aren't you on your wing of the house training?"

"I had an accident. It's getting fixed. I didn't know you claimed this room."

Pan ignored the last comment, "what kind of accident?"

There was no way Trunks was going to give her the satisfaction that she pissed him off enough to blast a room. So, naturally, he changed the subject..

"How did your trip go?"

Pan narrowed her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right about Eric. So naturally, she lied.

"It was amazing!" she said with a little too much excitement. Shit. She knew she had been caught. Here we go.

Trunks stopped in the middle of a push up smirking knowingly at the ground. The trip blew. This was going to be the most fun he's had in a week.

"Shut up, Boxer Boy." She rolled her eyes and crossed the room to tape her wrists. He smiled and jumped to his feet, following her to the side.

"I didn't say anything.."

"Yet/yet" the said simultaneously. Pan turned her back to him as he continued his dumb smirking. He spoke up sarcastically,

"So Eric's amazing right?"

"Trunks?"

"Yes, miss Panny?"

"Watch your head." Trunks got into a fighting stance ready for a good spar, but Pan never turned around as she held on tight to the handle bar near the gravity control panel.

He stood up. "Well, are you ganna do something?"

"Yes." she smiled as she turned the gravity machine to -100x and watched the unprepared Trunks fly into the ceiling full speed.

"Ahhhh!-thunk- Owwch!"

She smiled, "beautiful!" She put the machine on 400x in just enough time to do a sneak attack. She caught his fists as they both slid back from the force of his onslaught.

"I asked you a question, Panny." he taunted as the fists and legs went flying. Pan kicked him in the kidneys and he fell to the floor.

"Can that serve as an answer?"

He caught her leg and pulled her to the ground, "hell no." He pinned her to the ground and when she started to relax he sat back on her legs like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I was right, wasn't I?" He chuckled and Pan attempted a punch while he was unsuspecting.

"Never!" He caught her fist and squeezed her fingers together painfully, "Ah! Let go trunks!"

"Admit it!"

"Nev... ah! You were right!"

"And?"

"He was a looser!"

"And?"

"And I'm sorry!"

"Well I know that, what else?"

"What?"

He leaned closer to her now smiling face,"Tell me I'm amazing."

"I think you're getting off on this..OOWW! Your amazing!"

"Haha, you wish! Now say 'Trunks is the hottest guy in the universe."

"Now you're just ridiculous. You could not inflict that much pain," she said struggling and laughing underneath him.

"Oh, but I wouldn't have to," he put both of her hands in his and pinned them above her head, keeping his right hand free for her ultimate torture. She started screaming and bucking as she saw his hand slowly going to the side of her ribs.

"No! Hahaha, gasp, STOP! I can't breathe!"

"Say it!"

"I can't! Trunks is.. Ah!"

They caught each other's glance and there was the shortest second when a jolt of hot electricity shot through both of them. Trunks, dizzy, stopped forcing her hands down and Pan didn't escape even though she could. She let him keep on, it wasn't hurting anymore. It was strange. There was the smallest moment when their laughter stopped and movement slowed as they continued struggling against each other.

In a breathe the heat was gone, or ignored, and once again replaced with innocent laughter, which was only a little forced.

"Say it!"

"Trunks is the! I can't... Tru.. 'snort' hahaha, YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"

The onslaught stopped and Trunks rolled off of her, short of breath, still laughing,

"So you think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty lame!" She leaped at him and the spar continued, serving as an unspoken truce.

Unknown to the fighting friends, 2 pairs of crystal blue eyes watched in secret from the 1 way mirrors on the side.

"Perfect, I DO have something to work with," The taller one spoke mischievously,

"Operation Baby- Making" begins tonight. Come with me Bra, let me teach you the ways of matchmaking." She started to drag the resilient daughter into the lab.

"But mom, this is Trunks and Pan. They are almost always together. How can you make them see each other any differently?"

Bulma stopped, " I don't have to. I just have to bring more attention to a few details over-looked between the two. Come."

"Can I dress Pan up like a girl!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Later that night

"Mom, do you not feel weird about all these little schemes?" Bra said, scanning over the piles of papers containing a series of plots to get Trunks and Pan together, "I know that I feel a little.. I don't know, incestual, relating so closely with my brother and best friend's sex life.. Or lack there of.."

"Bra, do you want to be an aunt or not?"

"Better an aunt than a baby mama.." she mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that.. Oh! She's out of the shower! I heard the water turn off.. Did you take the pj's?"

Bra sighed, "Yes, mother.."

"Then give me the papers and go give her your robe! I just said she's out of the shower! Were you not listening? Do you have a learning disorder or something! Go!" Bulma said as she shoved Bra out the kitchen door, handing her a red slinky robe.

"And don't forget Trunk's in 10!"

"Ya ya.."

Pan came into the living room clad in Bra's silky robe and brushing through her long black hair, still wet from her shower. She felt a little underdressed but she was not about to wear soaking wet pj's to bed... however that happened. The shower must had leaked. She was too tired to really care. She sat down on the couch, quickly slipping into a coma from the tv show Bulma was watching.

Bulma stared at the 22 year old beauty in awe. Pan not only looked like a girl, but like a goddess. She had curves and legs and.. When did she grow those breasts! Bulma smiled, Trunks would not be able to take his eyes off her! She reminded herself to put Bra at the top of her will for owning that robe.. Bulma would have the prettiest grandbabies ever!

"You guys need to check that shower for leaks.. My pajama's got soaked...yawn..."

"Are you tired doll? You can sleep in Trunk's old bed. It's much more comfortable."

"Well isn't Trunks in this wing of the house, while his is getting repaired?"

"Oh.. He's been getting on my nerves this week moping around like a love-sick puppy all grouchy and helpless.. I'll make him stay in the guestroom, after all, he is a guest in this side of the house, haha." She smiled to herself. She couldn't word that sentence better.

"Why?" pan asked.

"Because he lives in the other wing."

"No, why has he been all mopy?"

She fell right into the trap.

"Because you've been away with some other guy." Bulma saw the smile trying to hide itself behind Pan's curious eyes. As soon as it came, it disappeared. Bingo. Now Bra's just gatta do her small part..

"I'll be right back.." Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

Across the house

"How in the hell did I get sucked into this," Bra mumbled to herself as she stood outside the bathroom door as Trunks got out of the shower, "Oh well, better them than me,

Trunks!"

"What!"

"Mom told me to tell you to come here.. I mean there, uh, in the living room. She had to ask you something.."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec."

"She said right now." Bra rolled her eyes and went back to her room as her brother opened the door clad only in a towel.

"In the living room?"

"Ya." she said as she slammed her door.

He shrugged as he walked toward the living room.

Bulma's ears perked up as she heard footsteps. She peeked aound the corner to see how her little scene would play out. Sure enough, he walked into the room, still soaking wet and half naked. She gad to admit, her little boy was an Adonis, just like his daddy. She watched Trunks and Pan's reaction to one another... happily.

"You wanted something, mo.." Trunks stopped as he realized his mom wasn't even there.

"She said she'd be right back.." Pan said cooly as she stared at the soaking wet, practically naked Trunks. She jerked her attention back to the monotonous television.

There was silence as Trunks stared over Pan's scantily clad body in shock. She was watching tv in lingerie! Was he in a different dimension? He studied the alien to make sure it was actually Pan. The face looked the same.. Same blue eyes, same length hair.. His eyes unconsciously traveled down her body. In all the years they had sprent almost every waking hour together, he had never seen her without layers of baggy clothes. She was.. Beauti.."

"What?" she turned to him and he closed his mouth.

"What, what?" He asked in confusion, forcing himself to look back up.

"You said somthin.."

"No I didn't.."

"I could have sworn I heard you say som.."

"Why are you wearing lingerie?" He asked trying to change the subject.. Was he talking out loud?

Pan stared at him blankly, "Because I have a hot date tonight.." she said flatly.

"With who, a porn director?" He laughed.. That jolt of electricity once again went through Pan's spine at the speed of light, then it was gone.

"Haha. This isn't even my robe.." she smiled evilly, "It's your sisters!"

A look of nausea and horror flashed over his chizzled face as he started groaning, "AAAww! No No no! Why'd ya have ta tell me that.. I think I just threw up!" They both started laughing at his reaction..

"But that still doesn't explain why you're wearing it.."

"Because my pj's got wet."

"That's hardly sleepware."

"And a towel is?"

"I sleep naked."

"Because you usually fall asleep beside a woman."

"And she's usually a robe like that beforehand." he said with a cocky smile. Pan breathed again, she couldn't tell if he was picking on her, calling her a whore or saying he wanted to..

"Sorry I took so long, Trunks.." Bulma darted in the room with an abnormal smile plastered on her face. She started talking to Trunks about some new prototype that she wanted him to check out. Trunks attempted to listen as he shifted uncomfortably in his towel.

"...and I really think this could help the company get the global coverage we.. Pan?" She looked at the girl sitting in a trance-like state. She didn't give her time to answer.

"Are we putting you to sleep, doll? You go on to bed."

"Your not but I am tired..night. Night, Trunks."she said as she walked up the stairs. Bulma glanced over at her son, wide eyed watching Pan saunter up the stairs.

He watched as the fabric of her robe swayed with her hips. Why couldn't he stop staring! This was sick! It's PAN! The same girl who beat him in belching wars and help him dye his dad's hair pink! She was the compadre, his partner in crime! You would never see Chris Tucker looking at Jackie Chan like this.. Of course Jackie Chan wouldn't fill out that robe like..

"Trunks." he bolted upright caught with his hand in the cookie jar and cleared his throat.

"I agree.. Uh ya."

"You have no idea what I was talking about do you?" his retaliation was interupted when he heard muffled giggling.

"Did you hear that?" he said, looking around.

"What? The sound of your jaw dropping as you stare at Pan's ass?"

Trunks was at a loss for words.. Did that just come out of his mother's mouth? He saw that smirk and knew she had..

"Wha.. I... I mean.. I wasn't staring at her a... I.. was.. Ad..miring the..uh.. Um..the.."

"Well I can see your not paying much attention tonight so we'll talk business later.. You just go on to sleep and for god's sake, put on some clothes!"

"But earlier Bra said that.."

"Goodnight Trunks," she said as she pushed him to the stairs, "sweet dreams!"

With that, he sighed in defeat and headed to his room. Wait! His room? But that's where Pan is sleeping! Oops... Silly Bulma! You forget to tell him about the sleeping arrangements! Oh darn.

As he rounded the upstairs corner, Bra came out of her hiding spot giddy as a school girl.

"You know, mom, this is funner than I'd thought it would be!"

"Told you. Did you find it?"

"Right here!" Bra said as she held up an industrial-sized remote.

"You know what to do.." they both started laughing in a way that can only be described as sinister..

"Sleep tight!"


	5. Chapter 4

Pan yawned as she typed in the familiar code to Trunks' old bedroom. She waited as the doors let out a hiss and slid open. His cologne. She inhaled the scent of the room deeply as memories flooded back. How many times had she been in here? A thousand? She smiled and untied her robe as she thought about all the random conversations shared and pranks planned in this room. She walked over to the dresser and opened the third drawer to the right to get some sweat pants. There was no way she was sleeping in this god-forsaken robe.

As she tied the drawstring of the pants she heard another hiss. Her head shot up to the door to see Trunks, stunned, and staring at her naked breasts. She stood silent as a deer in the headlights, staring nervously as she felt Trunks' eyes scan over her body. She felt dizzy.

"..."

"..."

Trunks noticed his towel was fitting a little differently so he turned away from her, facing the closed door. Pan finally came back to reality and closed her robe tightly.

"Where did those come from?" Trunks broke the eternal silence, although his eyes kept devouring her body through the reflection of the metal door. Pan proceeded to throw a picture frame at him.

"Shut up, boxer boy.. And it's called knocking.."

"No.. They're called 'knockers'" he said laughing, trying to turn the awkward situation into a joke..

Pan let out a frustrated growl, "Could you just get out, Trunks!!"

"Hey now.. This is 'my' room.. And by the way, are those my pants?" There was a dangerous silence from Pan.

"..."

"Ok, ok... geez.. Even though this is the Trunks' bunk.. I guess if it makes you happy I will g.."

Suddenly, as Trunks' hand went to press the security code to open his door, there was a house wide electrical hiss, shortly followed by total darkness!

"Trunks?"

ACROSS THE HOUSE 

"Oh no, mom. The electricity went off. Now whatever will we do." Bra said with extremely fake enthusiasm before realization hit, "Wait, does this mean I can't watch TV or blow dry my hair tonight."

"Stop thinking about yourself here, Bra"

"Oh ya... I forget this was all about you."

"Pretty much.. That is unless you're pregnant."

"I'll ware my hair curly tomorrow."

"Ok then." The 2 blue-haired fiends then waited in silence for..

"Mom!! Can you turn on the back up? What happened?! Hello? Mom!!!" Trunks yelled from the upstairs bedroom. The girls started giggling as they heard whispered arguing and something glass being shattered, more than likely from a blind stumble in the dark. Or Pan.

"Bulma!!!" this time it was pan..

"OH NO, I CAN'T SEEM TO GET THE BACK UP POWER TO WORK. I GUESS YOU 2 WILL JUST HAVE TO HANG TIGHT TONIGHT! I'LL FIX IT BY THE MORNING!" Bulma yelled through the house and was happy to hear silence from Trunks' bedroom.

BACK IN THE BUNK 

There was an awkward silence in the dark as the realization hit both Trunks and Pan that they would have to share a bed. They had slept in the same bed together many times, but now it seemed different.

"Well.. Uh.. I guess I'll get you a shirt then.." trunks said as he scratched the back of his head in the dark, walking towards the general direction of his drawers.

"Well I was looking for one earlier, I think they might be in this one," she said bending over. They bumped heads as they reached towards the same drawer..

"Ha ha.. I guess this must be it." Trunks' soft spoken comment echoed through the room as he stared over Pan's silhouette in the dim moonlight from the window. They were standing so close. Too close. Her wet hair teased around crystal blue eyes, large as saucers. Both of their hands clasped over the drawer handle.

Pan swallowed in a deep breath as his voice became a deeper. They were standing so close. Too close. She shook her head, ignoring that little butterfly which would not seem to stop tormenting her today.

"Ya, this is the right drawer," she said as she started digging though clothes. Trunks turned around as Pan put on one of his shirts. Of course, he couldn't see her that well to begin with in the dim moonlit room, be he needed an escape from their previous close encounter. He felt a light cotton thump on the back of his head as Pan threw a pair of balled up sweat pants at him.

"Thanks," he murmured as he slipped them on under his towel. Pan watched the silhouette of his towel fall to the ground and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Trunks walked to his bed and started to fold back the covers. He looked to back to Pan statue staring at his bed.

"Are you going to sleep standing up?" The comment broke Pan's thoughts of asking where she could sleep. What an absurd idea! How many times had they slept together? Why should it possibly be different now? Stop overanalyzing and go to bed. With Trunks. Just walk to the bed and lay down. Or keep standing here like a deer in the headlights.

"I was thinking about it."

"Ok. Goodnight," he said as he stretched his arms above his head and let out a beautiful yawn and flopped over on the bed, snuggeling into the side of the bed Pan always slept on.

"Woah Buddy, you know that's my side," she said as she marched over to the bed.

" What does it matter if you're going to sleep standing up?" With a huff, she started to physically scoot him over. He just flopped awkwardly as he pretended to be asleep. After a few failed attempts to force the lifeless mass of dead weight to the left, she smirked evilly at her chance for payback.

If someone was to be looking through the window at this moment, they would see an innocent looking purple-haired boy, sleeping with his mouth wide open, and a raven-haired beauty with an evil glint in her eyes stalking behind him with her hands stretched stiffly into the air above him, her fingers tense and hooked, Dracula style. Maybe the glisten of drool falling from her hungry mouth. (Enter cello music in E minor here)

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Trunks voiced ripped through the air as an onslaught of fingers burnt the flesh of his torso.

"Scoot or I'll kill ya!" she laughed along with him. He struggled to escape her tickling without relinquishing that side of the bed.

"Ne... n. hahaha... Never!!!" he tried in vain to catch her hands and, when that failed, reached for the blanket to cover himself with. As he escaped, he rolled himself into a cocoon of covers, with only his face exposed. He stuck his tongue out and turned on his side, his back facing Pan.

She smiled. Finally that stupid hormone driven elephant had left the corner of the room, through the window, she guessed. Things felt normal, not awkward. Now that she thought of it, she could have flown out the window to sleep in the guest room, but now that seemed unnecessary. Because it was normal, not awkward. Looking at the smug cocoon again, she remembered that she could not loose this battle. She jumped on the blob and started trying to rip the covers off of him.

She had him pinned down with her legs as she struggled through a combination of pulling and tickling. This did not go unnoticed by Trunks. Somewhere through the hazzy fog of a tickle attack, he realized the position he was in, and didn't hate it. Something started churning inside of him and his fingers lost the power to hold on to the covers. With a hard tug, Pan ripped the cover off of his upper body and took a second to admire her good work and his good body.

"Are you ready to stop playing this silly little game and give me my side of the bed, Mr. Briefs?"

"Nope... Besides, I'm now immune to your torture."

"How's that?"

"Buddhist-like concentration." He said smugly. Pan decided to test his theory. She wiggled her fingers up and down the sides of his stomach. Nothing. Not a flinch. She tried harder. Still nothing. She tried the opposite rout and barely grazed the tips of the fingers around his stomach. She felt him shiver once but that was all. Amazing! She must learn this mind trick. Not ready to give up, she searched around for a possible weak spot and came across his hipbones. Everyone. EVERYONE is ticklish there. The confident Trunks lay underneath her, now with his hands behind his head smugly. He thought for a second she could break him when she moved her hands so softly across his body, but he maintained! He cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him mischievously and slowly lowered her hands back to his torso. She lightly slid her hands down him on both sides until she reached his hip bones. Suddenly, she hooked her thumbs down and started to wiggle them back and forth.

His reaction was instant, and unexpected. He watched with curiosity as her hands slid down his body. Did she understand that this was turning him on so much, surely she could feel it. As she hooked her thumbs into him, his eyes shot open and his entire body contracted. Instinctually, his hands shot to the sides of her hips, right above the bend of her legs. The sound that came out of him was not a scream or laugh like Pan thought it would be, but I deep, guttural moan. Something inside that moan wouldn't let her stop, so she continued to squeeze him, expressionlessly enjoying the way he was slowly wriggling beneath her, squeezing her down closer to him, the way his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his head was rolling to the back of the pillow.

His hands slowly started to snake up her body, but something in him stopped him at the bottom of her shirt. He let out a long, loud huff and squeezed her loose shirt at the bottom, curling it around his fists.

"You win." He said, looking her in the face for the first time in five minutes. Pan got over the shock of the abrupt stop, she changed her mood immediately.

"Yay!!" she said, giving herself a cute little mini-applause and crawling off him as if nothing had happened, "Now scoot it, buddy."

Trunks moved over and Pan cozzied up on her side, back facing him.

"Sweet dreams!" She said in an un-Pan-like peppy voice. He looked over the curves of her body one more time, and with a puff, turned on his other side, knowing that that thing beside him was going to be the death of him in one way or another.

"Night."

I'm tired and I'm evil. But I promise I will continue this soon! And thank for all the comments!!


	6. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5:

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. B..smack"

Bulma slapped her palm on the snooze button of her battery operated alarm clock. The damned thing must be broke; the sun isn't even up. Matter a fact, why was she even using that old thing. Usually, her curtains draw open automatically at 7:00am to wake her with the beautiful sun-lit Satan City. No classical music is playing, either. And she couldn't smell coffee. Was there a power outage? City-wide blackout? Did someone cut the power to the hou...

"OH!!" Realization of last night's occurrences came flooding back. Trunks. Pan. Grandbabies. After a breath of relief that the city was not in torment, she took a look at the clock. 5:00am. Time to turn the power back on and take a gander at her test subjects' current situation.

As she walked down the now lit hall, she thought of baby names to suggest to Pan. Voku, maybe? She could see it now: She would pop her head in the door to see the newborn lovers sleeping in a warm embrace, so close their heartbeat was shared.

"Spooning!" She whispered with dreamy excitement as she did a little happy dance outside Trunks' bedroom. Hopefully, all that would be covering them would be a sheet.

She typed in Trunks' code and winced as the hissing door screeched through the silent morning air. She stealthily snuck her head around the doorframe to check on her new favorite son and daughter-in-law.

She smiled as she saw Pan's red robe and a single white towel discarded on the floor, rather sloppily, I might add.. Someone must have been in a hurry. She examined the floor up to the bed, where sheets and blankets were crumpled around the sleeping couple,

Who were sleeping on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to each other..fully clothed.

"What?! No!," Bulma screeched/whispered in defeat. How could they not have? When two people who have sexual tension amongst themselves are locked in a bedroom together, their supposed to get it on!! That's how all of her romance novels put it. No. No. No. There is a way this can be fixed. She must simply move one of the bodies over to the other, they will cuddle in their sleepy state and fall madly in love with each other... while spooning, damnit! Yes! Now...how?

Bulma stood near the doorway contemplating while shivering in the cool, crisp morning air. She couldn't even concentrate on the two not-so-much lovebirds because she was so cold. She wanted to snuggle back into her warm bed and use Vegeta as a saiyen blanket. Wait! An idea just formed... Blanket. Cold. Snuggle. Body. Blanket. Warm. Heat. Consummation! Yes!!

She performed a personal, congratulatory, happy-dance, then tiptoed to the window and opened it, relishing in the cold gust of air. Bulma then slowly slunk to her son's side of the bed, gently grabbing the blanket Indiana Jones style with her tongue sticking out in concentration and slowly pulled all of the blanket off of Pan and toward her son. Pan's reaction was almost instant, her body coiled into the fetal position and she started to scoot toward the warm side of the bed– Trunks'. Bulma's proud smile widened to a gap-mouthed, horror stricken expression as Pan started to wake up, mumbling something incoherent to Trunks. Bulma realized she had no time to go out through the door so chose to detour through the window. Onto the roof. In the freezing fall morning mist. Barefoot. In a silk gown. She considered going back in the room but she heard muffled talking and groaning in Trunks' room so she would have to find another open window.

"Now, where's Bra's room from here?"

Bulma had escaped just in time, for, as her last foot crept from the window, Pan turned over towards Trunks.

"Trunks?" she whispered with closed eyes. "Trunks, it's so cold."

"Mmm. Here." Trunks mumbled huskily as his strong tired arms lifted the comforter in front of him. Pan lazily complied, scooting over to the blanket and his warm body. She cuddled her back into his body and he dropped his arm over her waist, both like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Better." Pan yawned as she slipped back out of consciousness.

Outside, Bulma stumbled around the roof looking for Bra's room. She spotted the intricately designed curtains and let out a relieved sigh, watching her cold breath float off into the dusk. She then took a moment to look down and felt instant vertigo. How she was ok with flying with Vegeta was beyond her at the moment. She cautiously tip-toed to Bra's window and tapped for an absurd amount of time before she saw a light turn on and suddenly, the curtain flipped to the side to reveal a very peeved looking daughted with rollers in her hair and a green face mask. Bra stared at her for a moment before sliding the window open.

"Can I help you?"

"They're spooning!" Bulma squealed as she clasped her hands together. Bra looked thoroughly unimpressed as she gave her mother a blank, confused stare.

"Well that's good. What are you– never mind. Come inside."

"Ok. Help me up." Bulma lifted a leg to slide into the window as she realized she was leaning a bit too far back and lost her footing, reaching for Bra with shock and terror, and in vain. She let out a muffled scream as she tumbled to the edge of the roof.

"Oh my God!! Mom!!" Bra screamed, but it was too late. Her mother rolled off of the roof. Bra sprinted to the edge to look at her, more than likely, squished mother. She let out a sigh as she saw her mom griping to the drain pipe on the side of the roof.

"What the hell, mom!? Why are you even up here. You could have died! You scared me to death I sware to God what the,"

"Shut up!" Bulma winced in a quiet vice as she hung in the air, "Your loud mouth will wake them up! They're spooning! Just help me up!"

Inside, Trunks shot awake as he heard a scream, instantly going into fight mode. He lept to the side of the bed, looking around the room like a prediter, instantly noticing an open window. Robbers. He heard footsteps on the roof and flew outside to see Bra on her knees looking over the edge.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he demanded as he ran to her side, "I heard– Mom?"

"Hey hunny, don't mind me just go back to sleep, mm-kay?"

"What the hell were you doing on the roof this time in the morning? Or at all?" he asked as he easily pulled her from her arms to stand on the roof.

"Oh, you know, just hangin out. Haha. I couldn't sleep and came out here and was just walkin around and slipped and fell. Ya know. Now you just go back to sleep before you wake up Pa.."

Just then, a third female voice could be heard from Trunks' window.

"What's going on? Why is everyone on the roof? Piccolo? Oh..sorry,Bra." Pan smiled nervously at the heated glare she got from the green-faced Bra.

"Ya. What is going on, Mom? Did you open my window?" Bulma shifted around nervously as three pair of eyes looked at her for answeres she couldn't give.

"See, well...yes. I did open your window, I was ready to go back in but my window was locked by accident and I started to go into yours, but you and Pan just looked so content cuddling I didn't want to wake you, so I went to Bra's and then 'woops' haha. Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." Bulma let out the breath she had been holding. Pan, still a little lost, asked her,

"But why were you on the roof in the first place?"

Bra crossed her arms and cocked her hip, "Because she's mentally unstable."

Bulma gave a nervous, but happy chuckle but glared at Bra as she warned, "Hehe. Apple. Tree."

"Whatever, Im going back to sleep," she rolled her eyes at her mother, the glanced back at Pan and Trunks as she walked back, "You guys should too. You look tired." then she shot her mother another brief glare.

"I'm not really tired anymore."

"Ya, it's like 5:30, I guess I could train for a little bit."

"Mm-hm, I could go for some breakfast grub." Pan and Trunks continued chatting as they walked back inside. Once again, Bulma was left by herself on the roof.

"Hey guys! Let me in! Ok. I'll just find another window, I'll be fine, I'll just...die without grandchildren...damnit!" she kicked the air and started to stumble, quickly regaining her balance. Then gave a defeated sigh.

From inside the room, Trunks put on his shoes as he and Pan chatted.

"Haha, And I thought my family was weird."

"Your family is weird."

"Trunks, is your mom ok? She's just seem a little anxious or something lately. She's not sick is she?"

"I seriously doubt she's sick, physically anyway... I think she's up to something. I can't tell what though."

mwahahahahah! Sorry it took me so long for this short little chapter, I had a bit of writers block. I was getting a little ahead of myself and couldn't figure out how to get there. Now im on a role and will update super soon! Serena Michele! Mwa!


End file.
